Society of the Black Cloak
The Society of the Black Cloak is implied to be a shadowy organization made up of political dignitaries, malevolent wizards, witches, magicians, and sorcerers who desire power both magical and political. There is little information about this group, however apparently they have vast levels of influence and power in kingdoms across the world of Daventry. A note found in KQVI only links together three characters as a group, however, it is possible that other King's Quest villains are members of the Society. *Shadrack *Mordack *Alhazred The Black Cloak Society in the unofficial sources. The organization is usually referred to as the "Black Cloak Society" by the fans, and many of the villains of the King's Quest Games are included as members of the group in the fan games and fan fiction. Romancing the Stones added some non-canon memberships; *Morgeilen (Father) *Hagatha (Sister) *Caldaur (Brother) *Manannan (Brother) In addition Mordack is referenced as as Brother of the group. Other fan fictionhttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/2655611/1/Revenge_Of_The_Black_Cloak_Society have included characters such as part of the society; *Dahlia *Lucreto Other possible members of the Black Cloak Society include: Harlin, Count Dracula (his black cloak inspired his conceptual replacement Caldaur's inclusion into the society), Lolotte, Malicia, Karn Megiddo and Telgrin. In Romancing the Stones, Hagatha had asked Angelina by letter if she wanted to join the their secret society due to her magic prowess, but was later denied membership because she stole Hagatha's nightingale which was the main ingredient in a youth potion that they both wanted. Angelina was presumably killed by Hagatha, while Graham was hiding in the basement of the antique shop. Manannan had sent a letter to Hagatha discussing the plans of the Father, and how they intended to fulfill it. In Romancing the Stones, it is implied that people in the Black Cloak Society call themselves Brothers and Sisters, so that means that Hagatha, Mordack and Manannan were not actually siblings. Father is apparently a term of a higher position in the society. Hagatha has a black cloak within her cave, and in a note to Angelina she mentions that black is the dress code for the community she belongs to. Lavidia mentioned that Caldaur used to practice magic, and hinted that he was part of a society where his black cloak meant something to them. Later on Hagatha, and The Father discuss how he is still an an ally of their group, and he orders Caldaur to kill Graham. Later on Caldaur would terminate his membership to their brotherhood, upsetting Hagatha and the Father. The Silver Lining story eventually tells the tale of two societies -- the Black Cloak Society and the Silver Cloak Society -- that were at war more than a thousand years ago. At that time, a prophecy was uttered. This prophecy is linked to the Daventry family and somehow explains all the events that have taken place during each King's Quest game.http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/freeware-king8217s-quest-ix/677071p4.html King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle would have attempted to explain history behind Shadrack, and more about the Black Cloak Society as well. Behind the scenes The Black Cloak Society was one of the ideas created by one of the King's Quest designers other than Roberta Williams; "The "Black Cloak Society" was never an actual term that I instigated or thought up. I'm not actually sure where that came from. The closest thought that I have on that subject is that: when I was working with Jane Jensen on King's Quest 6, and we thought up the evil vizier, we talked loosely about the possibility of putting Mannanan, Mordack, and the vizier together as group -- possibly -- in a future King's Quest. There was loose reference to the possibility in King's Quest 6, although nothing was set in stone at that time. I think that it's possible that Jane Jensen might have mentioned the possibility (perhaps) in subsequent interviews on the subject, although, I'm not sure about that. Later on, I heard about the Black Cloak Society and kind of wondered where that phrase came from, but, I never refuted it as I thought it was kind of cool and, probably, would have gone on with the idea in future King's Quests had I had the chance. And, one final thing: Hagatha was never part in any discussion of a Black Cloak Society. - Roberta Williams at SierraGamers (6-9-2003) Category:Organizations category:magic category:sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:KQ2 (AGDI) Category:KQ6